horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Liv
Liv is a survivor and major character in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. She is portrayed by Lissa Elton. Pre-Apocaylpse Nothing is known about her background. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Infected" Liv, Finn, and Jax scavenged for supplies in an abandoned camp before being attacked by a horde of zombies, where Liv was scratched. Upon returning to base, a vote was made to either exile or allow her to stay. Liv remained, but she was to be quarantined until morning. "Arizona Wastes" Liv alerted the other survivors with a horrified scream and when they came to her aid, she had killed several zombies that had broken in and then shouted at them that she was "still not infected." After returning to base, Joan apologized for the way she'd acted about the scratch and Liv accepted the apology. "Terminus" Liv finally met Roswell, giving him a kind greeting, after he and the other girls returned downstairs so he could eat. Shortly after this, Finn barged in and told the group of Nick's fate and told them they had to pack supplies and escape the horde. Liv followed Emily up to the roof, finding her standing on the ledge about to jump, she was luckily able to convince her not to. After joining back up with the rest of the group, Liv went outside just before the explosion destroyed most of the building. She was thrown to the ground, but quickly stood back up and ran to find Jax with Joan not far behind her. The girls helped Jax stand up, as he was closest to the explosion, but quickly had to run. Joan was cut off from them and had to be abandoned before the group had to retreat. On the road they were approached by a group of strangers, Roswell recognized them, saying they were his old group, and Finn recognized one member, Talla, as his sister Lacey. "Homeward Bound" Although she appeared, she had no lines. She settled into the new temporary base with the rest of the survivors and kept to herself. "Murphy's Law" She briefly talked with Texas and Marilyn, saying the others had been gone for too long and she thought they should go search for them. Marilyn told her they couldn't because they hadn't been gone a long enough time to worry, but Texas reassured her that if they were gone much longer they would search. Upon Finn's return, when he told the group that Talla, Jax, and Emily had been captured, Liv quickly agreed to go to Siden, as they were her friends. Once in Siden, Finn led them to where they'd been ambushed. He and Liv were saddened to see a zombified Emily crawling toward them and Liv chose to kill her just before being separated from the others by a pack of zombies. "Waiting" She did not appear. "In Cold Blood" She did not appear. "Eye for an Eye" She did not appear. "Aleatory" She did not appear. Season 3 "Reunion" She did not appear. "Too Far Gone" She did not appear. "Memento Mori" Liv finally reappears, having been on her own in the wasteland for months. She ran from a pack of zombies, climbing over a fence and running into a ruin. Once inside she quickly looked through her surroundings and started to run up a staircase, stopping and being thrown to the ground as it crumbled. As the zombies began to surround her, a hooded figure jumped in and saved the day, killing the zombies, grabbing Liv's hand and quickly escaping with her. "Regret" The hooded woman splattered blood across Liv's clothes and face to mask her scent from the zombies, then leading her through the zombies and taking her back to her base. Once inside, Liv asked who she was and learned her name, AJ Yoshida. AJ revealed to have working electricity and many supplies, fascinating Liv. Liv continued to ask questions, learning more about AJ's setup and learning that she was looking out for a man named Quebec. AJ started to strip out of her soiled clothes, telling Liv the shower was also working and giving her a flirtatious look before stepping into the bathroom. Liv gave it some thought before peaking around the corner and joining AJ in the shower. They made out for a moment before having sex. "If I Could Turn Back Time" As Liv exited the motel, AJ rushed over to her and pulled her into cover. Liv questioned what was happening as she and AJ watched two men walk by, AJ was silent for a moment before revealing that one of the men was Quebec. After AJ ran inside to grab a jacket, she and Liv followed after them closely. After following for a while, Liv and AJ overheard a distress call on one of their walkie talkies. Liv was concerned for the people in danger and tried to ask AJ what they should do, she seemed to be fixated on Quebec and didn't respond. Liv tried again to get her attention, successfully this time. AJ told her that she should go help them while she followed after Quebec, Liv agreed and told AJ to be careful. Liv followed Jonny, watching as he regrouped with the rest of the group who were in trouble, acting quickly Liv made a large, noisy distraction to save them, drawing away the attention of the zombies. She ran into another building, trying to hide but was followed and met Jonny, Danny, Laura, and Ana. Danny thanked her while Jonny asked why she was out there by herself, before she could give a real answer they were ambushed again by the horde. Liv aided Danny and Jonny in clearing a path to their base. Liv remained quiet, feeling very out of place at the Runner's base. Vida approached her, complimenting her baseball bat. Liv waited around as Jonny made an announcement to his group, saying that Quebec had abandoned them when they needed help. Liv decided to leave, being showed out by Vida, and listened as she explained to Danny how another woman in their group, Tori, had been killed. As Vida explained, Liv recognized several names in the story. She put two and two together, realizing Vida had recently been grouped up with her old friends, Finn and Jax. Liv had an apparent change of heart, now offering to stay and help them with this other group should things turn hostile. Liv watched in horror as Quebec returned, carrying a bound and unconscious AJ. Liv knew what she had to do, she would stay, reunite with her old friends, and try to save AJ. "Absolution" Liv was shown previously separating from AJ. Back at the Runners' base, Liv watched in horror as Quebec dragged AJ's unconscious body into the base. Later Liv walked off as she heard AJ scream while Quebec interrogated her. Vida followed her and Liv asked if Quebec had always been so cruel, Vida explained that he was originally very nice but as time went on, he'd become more ruthless. As Vida spoke, Liv's expression and mannerisms changed. Vida correctly guessed Liv knew AJ and promised to help AJ and escape together. Later Vida distracted Seth, who was guarding AJ, convincing him to leave. Liv and Vida quickly freed AJ and ran, being spotted by Seth on their way out. As they escaped Rocheport, Quebec fired warning shots at them, stopping them. He questioned Vida and Liv until the Siden group approached. After things escalated, Quebec killed Roswell before being knocked out by Seth and Jonny. Liv, Finn, and Jax reunited as things calmed down, Liv was happy to see her friends alive and unharmed. The groups headed back into Rocheport. "New Constellations" In the Runners' base, Liv discussed with the Siden group what to do about Quebec. Liv, Texas, and AJ voted to kill him for murdering Roswell, Liv also bringing up his torturing AJ. Marilyn is against killing him, saying Roswell wouldn't want him to die. Liv, annoyed by this, retorts that Roswell wouldn't want to be dead either. Marilyn snaps back, calling Liv a bitch before Talla speaks up, saying Marilyn is right and that Liv didn't know Roswell like the rest of them. Soon Vida comes by and asks them to formally meet the Runners. While the group moves, AJ pulls Liv to the side. AJ asks Liv to leave with her, saying they don't need to stay with either group and that the Siden group is stupid for letting Quebec live. Liv decides to leave with AJ and they sneak away, as they leave however, Liv has second thoughts and says she wants to go back. AJ becomes angry and yells at Liv, saying that Liv lied to her. They head separate ways and Liv heads back to the groups, saddened by AJ's reaction. On her way back in, Jax catches her and asks where she'd gone. Liv tells him that she was seeing AJ off before joining the rest of the group, listening to Vida talk. Later Kristy Huerta arrives and the group decides to follow her to her community in hopes of a new home. Season 4 "Justice" Liv followed Kristy Huerta as she lead the combined Siden-Rocheport group to the new community. After arriving in Westhaven and surrendering their weapons, Kristy lead them through the town. Liv tried to speak to AJ, saying the town seems amazing. AJ agrees, walking away from her. Later after showering, the group splits up to check out the town. Liv sees AJ climbing a building and follows her. Thinking AJ was going to jump, Liv questioned what she was doing. AJ seemed annoyed before sitting down on the ledge, responding sarcastically. Liv sat down next to AJ, commenting again how amazing the town was. AJ seemed standoffish. Liv told AJ that she'd just found her friends again and didn't want to leave them, AJ responded that she did find her friends and AJ wasn't among them. Liv told AJ that she hoped she would forgive her in the future. Texas appeared, having been nearby and overhearing their conversation. He asked to give them some advice before saying Westhaven was a second chance and that they shouldn't waste it, telling them forgiveness is important. AJ said she'd had her trust broken many times, Liv apologized for breaking her trust, asking for the chance to earn it back. Finally, AJ agreed and Liv took her hand, smiling at her. "Around Every Corner" Liv found AJ in the town square, joining her and eating an apple with her. AJ mentioned finding an orchard several months ago, Liv saying she was glad the food in Westhaven was way better than anything out in the world. Liv asked AJ if she'd picked a home yet, AJ telling her she hadn't and camped out on a rooftop last night. Liv offered her to stay with her and Finn, saying they had extra room. AJ seemed indecisive, only saying maybe. Liv asked AJ to look around town with her, suggesting they check out the park. They walked past a sunflower patch, Liv stopping to admire them and saying they're her favorite flowers. A ladybug landed on AJ and she mentioned hating bugs before the end of the world but now seeing an appreciation for them, Liv agreed, feeling the same way. Liv caught AJ staring at her and asked what was up, AJ apologized for how she'd treated her, saying that she was afraid to go back to Rocheport when Liv wanted to go back because of Quebec. Liv said she didn't have to be scared of him anymore because he was in jail, AJ told her that she wasn't scared of Quebec himself, just his actions, because he always acted without thinking of the consequences for other people. "Corruption" Finn mentioned to Jax that he and Liv were roommates and he was glad they'd had the chance to caught up. Liv was briefly seen at the meeting in the town square. She wished Kristy's group good luck on saving Craig and Petra. "How Far We've Fallen" Liv caught up with AJ outside the fenced off police station, asking AJ what she thought was inside. AJ assessed the area, saying it was being used as the jail. Liv said she hoped Quebec would rot in there. Preston came over to the fence, asking the girls if he could help them in a stern tone. Liv was off put by Preston and suggested they leave, to which he told them they should. As they left, AJ was suspicious about the jail, questioning why they needed so many guards and wasted so many supplies watching over it, suggesting maybe the guard's guns weren't loaded. Liv told her she wasn't sure but suggested talking it over with the group. Later they explored an empty area of town, exploring an empty apartment complex. AJ disappeared and let out a chilling scream from another room, Liv hurried after her before AJ jumped out and scared her. AJ laughed for a moment and after retreating into her quiet shell, Liv said she liked the sound of AJ's laugh. Liv asked AJ what was wrong, noticing her seeming more quiet than normal, AJ said she wasn't sure how to act with Liv because she'd never done relationships and had always been more of a one night stand kind of person, AJ also said she'd messed up a lot in her life and almost messed up with Liv and was worried about doing that again. Liv told AJ that she didn't have to worry because she wasn't going anywhere. AJ kissed Liv and the two began to have sex on a couch in the apartment. Later Liv and AJ heard the siren coming from the jail. Killed Victims This list shows victims Liv has killed. *Emily (zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor Category:Wasteland Survivors